


Red Rackham's Treasure(SEQUEL)

by Mac192



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac192/pseuds/Mac192
Summary: (Based off the comic 'Red Rackham's Treasure) PLEASE READ FIRST STORY BEFORE THIS! Tintin, Snowy, Valentine and Captain Haddockset out to find Red Rackham's treasure, but 'invites' a new friend to join and the double trouble twins accompany also.





	1. Chapter 1

*THUMP THUMP THUMP*

"I'll get it." I sigh as I get out of my chair and walk to the door. "Why! Captain! You look...awful..."

"Awful! Awful! Well why don't you take a look at this!" He shoves a newspapers towards me, Tintin gets up to read with me, worry masking his face.

Red Rackham's Treasure

The forthcoming departure of the trawler Sirius is arousing speculation in sea-faring circles. Despite the close secrecy which is being maintained, our correspondent understands that the object of the voyage is nothing less than a search for treasure.

This treasure, once the hoard of pirate Red Rackham, lies in the ship 'Unicorn', suck at the end of the seventeenth century. Tintin, the famous reporter-whose sensational intervention in the Bird case made headline news-and his friend, Captain Haddock and potential new lover Valentine, have discovered the exact resting-place of the 'Unicorn'.

"Journalists! They're always the same! We could have done without all this publicity..." growls Haddock, pacing back and forth as we study the article once more.

Suddenly the door bell goes, and Tintin answers it. A man in a trench coat, gloves, glasses and a hat stands on the other side of the door. He was tall, and a little intimidating. "Mr Tintin?..." He asks.

"Yes."

"Mr Tintin. I see from this morning's paper that you are going to try and find Red Rackham's treasure. Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. But-"

That man interrupts. "Good. In that case, I shall accompany you!...As for the treasure, I shall be satisfied with half share...here is my card." He reaches into his coat pocket for his wallet and hands over a small white business card.

Tintin takes one look at it and snaps his head back up, staring at the man in disbelief. I walk over to the two of them. "Is...is that really your name?" I look at the card, and I too, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"So it seems, young man." Replies the visitor. I was so confused. Why hadn't this man come up before? I take the card form Tintin and walk over to Haddock.

"Blistering Barnacles!" He yells, absolutely shocked.

Red Rackham. Red Rackham. No way could this man be him. Rackham...

"But, If I'm not mistaken sir..." I start, trying to make sense of this. "...Your name, you claim to be is 'Red' Rackham, but 'Red' is just a nickname. Therefore, there is no connection between you, and Red Rackham the pirate. You are not who you say you are!"

The man face started to boil, I swear he was going to yell out something completely inappropriate, but the door bell cuts him off.

I open the door to see an army of demanding men, claiming they are Red Rackham's descendant. They start to come in, but I quickly slam the door in their faces, pushing hard against it. They try to shove the door open, and I was slipping, "You are not invited! I'll call the police!" I threat, but that did nothing.

"Leave this to me lassie!" Says the Captain, taking off his coat and rolling up his sleeves. "We'll soon see if there is a real Rackham among that crew!" I step aside, slightly concerned for the well being of the men outside, but they had it coming. The police or the Captain.

I could hear the Captain question the men in front of him, they all went quiet. Suddenly a rumbling of footsteps shook the floor. The Captains voice boomed above it. "Avast! Freshwater Pirates!" And to finish it off, he adds, "And there are your records, fancy-dress freebooters!" I could help but smile. Tintin just looked concerned.

The Captain comes back in, a much more pleasant mood. "There you are. That's got rid of that gang of thieves!" Tintin hands him back his coat before the door bell goes off again.

"Another?" I say, somewhat annoyed.

The Captain turns to the door but Tintin stops him. "Wait, I'll go..."

He opens the door to two clumsy men, with their hats stuck on their heads blinding them. "Is that you Tintin? ... It's us, Thomson and Thompson. Could you give us a hand? ...A wild elephant dropped something on our heads."

I laugh. "Oh you poor fellas, come here and sit. Don't do anything else that could get you in trouble," I order as I guide them each to a chair.

"Thank you very much, Valentine." "Yes, very much."

The door bell goes off another time. "Not again! Please! Not again." I beg. The Captain storms over and swings the door open.

I could hear a man say, "I'd like to speak to Mr Tintin."

"Why?...No doubt your name happens to be Red Rackham?" Speculates the Captain.

"Yes?" The other man questions slowly.

"No, I'm asking you if you're called Red Rackham..."

"Oh?"

"WHAT"S YOUR NAME?" Yells the Captain.

"Please speak a bit louder. I'm a little hard of hearing." He says, almost as if he is embarrassed. I move round to see him.

"YOUR NAME!" shouted the Captain so loud, everybody on the block would have probably heard him.

A little timid man, dress in green looks up at the Captain as he talks. "Gone away? ...What a pity! Never mind. I'll come again. I particularly wanted to speak to Mr Tintin himself..." I look at Tintin, who makes his way to the man.,

"I'm Tintin. What do you want?" He asks angrily.

"Ah, Mr Tintin!...They told me that you were away..." He comes forward into the apartment. "...I'm delighted to meet you. My name is Calculus; Cuthbert Calculus."

"Oh?" Tintin is surprised. And so am I. This man doesn't seem like the others, demanding for 'their' share of the treasure. I gestured to a seat for him.

"No, Calculus, Cuthbert Calculus. Mr Tintin, I understand you are setting off on a search for treasure. That's nice...but have you considered the sharks."

"The sharks?" I frown.

"No, young lady. I'm talking about the sharks. I expect you intend to do some diving. In which case, beware of sharks!" He warns.

"But..." Starts Tintin.

"Don't you agree? But I've invented a machine for underwater exploration, and it's shark proof. If you'll come to my house with me, I'll show it to you."

"I'm very sorry but..." Starts Tintin politely.

"No, it's not far. Less than ten minutes..."

"I'm afraid I'm very busy and I..."

"Why of course! Certainly these gentlemen and this lovely girl may come too!"

"It's no good. There's not time! NO TIME!" Yells Tintin.

"Good, that's settled. We'll go at once."

Calculus then leads the way to his place. I walk beside Tintin, who is furious. "I'm so glad you agreed to come!" Says the delighted green man.

"Please...Don't mention it." Grumbles Tintin.

"No, Calculus, Cuthbert Calculus." He corrects.

I slip my hand in his and squeeze gently. In return, he nearly crushes my hand. I inhale sharply as I feel my bones be crushed together. I grit my teeth.


	2. 2

A/N

I love the curses and swears the Captain come up with. Calculus really drives him insane, doesn't he. Anyway just wanted to say that...so yea...

Hope ya like the ending by that way. And just to tease ya, theres a surprise coming on the boat XD I'M INSANE HAHAHAHA!

ENJOY

0000000000000000000000

We reach another apartment, this on bigger and more private, and Calculus leads us up multiple flights of stairs. "just one more floor..." sang the Professor.

We stop at a green door as Calculus fumbles with his keys. "Ah ha, here." He says when he finds the right key. As he opens the door, we are introduce with machines, contraptions, and experiments. The whole room was filled with very peculiar things. I gingerly step into the room, expecting something to happen.

"It's in here..." says the Professor, making his way through the room while the rest of us gap and marvel at...everything. Nothing in this room was normal. Not even the lights, which has been altered to shine different colours and move in anyway you wish. I stop in front of a red tank with a tap and dials below.

"Yes, that's a new device for putting bubbles in soda-water..." Explains the Professor. "And that's a clothes brushing machine." He points to another.

The Captain liked this invention. "Not a bad gadget eh?"

I walk to catch up with Tintin who was following the Professor closely.

"No, a clothes brushing machine. It's one of my latest inventions." Corrects Calculus. Suddenly there was a loud crash, followed by screeching and shouting. I look behind me to see Captain stuck in the machine. Tintin runs after him to help, but then he flies out, landing hard on the ground.

Calculus, unaware of this incident, explains how the machine works. "The clothes are sucked into the middle of the machine where they have a stiff brushing for half a minute. Then they come out as good as new." New isn't how I would describe the Captains clothes now.

As Tintin tried to help him up, he scrambles up to his feet "Billions of bilious blue blistering barnacles! Let me go! I'll tell him what I think of his practical joke!"

"Captain! Don't bother!" I yell after him, already having an idea of how this will turn out, and it's only going to make the Captain madder.

"You're going to buy me a new outfit, do you hear?" He points his finger at the poor man.

"That?...yes, it's for brushing clothes...but this is even more ingenious. Because I have so little room and my bed gets in the way..." He pulls a lever on the wall, and a segment of the wall falls down, smacking Thompson and Thomson both on the head. "I designed the wall-bed." the Professor announces proudly.

"You Bashi-bazouk! Look what you've done now!" Yells Captain. I help heave one of the policemen onto the bed to rest. "You bragging nitwit, you! Look!"

"How do I close it up again? There..." He pulls the lever up and up goes the bed, taking both policemen with it.

The Captain quickly brings the bed back down to reveal the two bowler hatted men blinded by their hats...again.

"Between ourselves, I wouldn't have expected such childish pranks from them. They looked quite sensible..." the Professor rumbles, now seeing who came down with the bed. He walks away, leading us to a metal shark. "And here's my apparatus for exploring the sea-bed...

As you can see for yourselves, it's a kind of small submarine. It is powered by an electric motor, and has oxygen supplies for two hours diving...Now" He says, climbing up a ladder beside the shark submarine, "...I'll show you how the apparatus works..."

*CRACK*

The professor shots down as the Shark tank snaps in half. He sat still for a minute, staring straight ahead before looking round, I go to help him. "I can't understand it!...It's sabotaged! No Miss, I said it's sabotaged!...Someone has sabotaged my machine!" I pitied him. It looked like he put a lot of effort into it.

"We are extremely sorry, Professor Calculus." I say.

Tintin comes forward, also to apologise. "Yes, we are very very sorry, but your machine will not do."

"For two? You'd like a two-seater? Of course, for the both of you!"

"No, professor! I said your machine won't do for us!" Repeats Tintin, leaning into his ear.

"Oh, good!" Replies the professor. "Well, gentlemen, and young lady, that's agreed. I'll make you another smaller one. It will be ready in eight day's time!" He leads us out of the room, and when Tintin tries to yell at him one more time, I stopped him. We both knew there was no use.

When Tintin and I say our farewells to the Captain and enter the apartment, it was near seven o'clock. I couldn't be bother with making ourselves with a proper dinner, so I just assembled a few sandwich out for us to eat.

Tintin is slumped in his chair when I give him his place. "You okay?" I ask while taking my seat next to him.

"Hmmm."

I wait for an answer, but it doesn't come. "Come on...talk to me."

"Just tired..." I could tell it was more than that, but he's already been angry enough today. It's stressful preparing for this voyage.

After dinner, in which we only exchanged few words during, I did the dishes alone, while Tintin sits there. He's thinking. I know him, and he thinks way too much in my opinion. I finish drying to plates and walk over to him. He doesn't even notice me.

His muscles are tense, his breathing is more...forced. I wanted him so badly to feel better, so I bring my hands to his shoulders, and gently, slowly, I massage out his tight muscles.

He doesn't notice at first, but when I find the first knot, he flinches before sighing out, in what I believe is relief. I continue, rubbing his shoulders and neck. Each minute I do this, he slumps down more and more, his muscles becoming looser.

I slowly stop and lean down by his ear. "Feeling better?" I whisper.

"Much better, thank you." he replies, his voice noticeably calmer.

I kiss his cheek before saying, "I'm going to bed now, will you be much longer?"

"No, just a few more minutes."

"Okay. See you soon."

In bed, I wait, and wait...and wait. But Tintin doesn't come. Soon, I give up waiting. Either, he still has a lot more thinking to do, or he fell asleep in the chair already. So I close my eyes, and slowly drift off to sleep.

In the morning, I wake up to warmth all around me. I look to my left to see Tintin, eyes closed, breathing steadily, hugging me. I smile. I'm glad he finally came, even if I wasn't awake.

I nuzzle into his shoulder and feel his arms tense around me, before relaxing again. I inhaled his scent, filling myself with it, and exhaling with a sigh. I just love the way he smells.

I don't know how long we are like this, but when he finally wakes, we still didn't get up. He just holds me, and I hold him.

By the time we decide it is time to get up, it's much passed breakfast. In fact, we were barely in time for lunch. It was nothing special. Same as last night in fact.


	3. 3

The next few days consisted of flea markets, garage sales and marine stores with Haddock marching along side us. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"We're already to start at least," Starts the Captain optimistically. "but if only we can find a diving suit. We've spent three days straight, hunting through all the marine stores and still, we haven't unearthed a single one!"

We walked down one of the town streets, a little out of town, until I spot a promising looking sign. "Hey, what's that over there?"

"Great snakes!" Says Tintin, delighted.

"Let's go and see..." added the Captain

We make our way downstairs to an underground shop. Everywhere, there were marine items. Nets hanging from the ceiling with lures and hooks attached to them. Fish mounted on the wall with name tags underneath them. Model ships, which reminded me of the three Unicorn models we found to get where we are know. These one aren't nearly as good or sophisticated. There were even a collection of spears used for whale hunting. Somethings that I didn't even know what to make of littered the store, knick-knacks and statues.

Haddock jumps right into business and walks straight up to the shop keeper. "We'd like to see the diving equipment please."

"The diving suit? Please follow me." The old shop keeper, whose back hunches over, leads us to the back of the store. "There..." Haddock goes forward to take it when the man suddenly jumps at him, stopping him in his tracks. "Beware young fellow! Beware! Money is the root of all evil!"

"Why do you say that?" I interrogate, not liking this man anymore.

"Why?...Because I see that you intend to go treasure hunting." He says looking at me.

"You see that? Where can you see it?" Asks the Captain.

The man looks back at him. "I read it in your face."

"In my face?...But...but...What's unusual about my face. Tintin, can you see anything? Valentine?" He blubbers, clearly spooked out by the mans choice of words.

"Well...I..." I start.

"Blistering barnacles!" The Captain cries and runs to a mirror. "It's horrible!...What's happening to me?!"

When I saw the Captains reflection, I burst into a fit of laughter! "C-Captain! T-t-that isn't an ordinary mirror!"

Tintin steps in to explain, while I try to caught my breath. The poor Captains face. He looks so horrified.

"Nothing is wrong Captain! It's just that you were looking in a concave mirror! And here's a convex one." Tintin points to each one.

"Oh! Thank goodness!" He sighs. "But here's another mirror...I'll just reassure myself." Without warning Snowy decides now to jump up and start yapping. The Captain drops the mirror on instinct. It shatters into small fragments. "Oh dear. Seven years of bad luck." The Captain took a moment to dawn upon this matter.

"And two pounds for the mirror!" Snaps the shop keeper. "You can take it from me. I'm telling you the truth: there's no such thing as buried treasure nowadays..."

"Never mind that. How much is the diving suit?" Asks Tintin.

"Ten pounds."

Alright, we'll have it collected this afternoon. Shall we go now?"'

As we leave the store, the old shop keeper calls out to us, "Remember what I said. You won't find any treasure down there!"

We sent the the paranoid Captain home, who was keeping extra cautious of just about everything, while Tintin and I pick up some cash and pick up the diving suit.

We had organised to meet at the docks tomorrow morning so I decided to pack early and went to bed night.


	4. 4

The golden sun rose slowly above the horizon, painting the sky with greens and yellows. The seagulls flew around Sirius, the ship we would board today, circling in circles, wandering what this new object is doing here.

Tintin climbs down a ladder, leading into the boat, I pick up Snowy, seeing the jump down is too big for him, and follow. "Good morning Captain. All well?" Asks Tintin cheerfully.

"No, bad!" He snaps.

"Bad?" I ask.

"Yes, bad. Very bad...I'm ill...Flu I expect...and I've been thinking...I...well...briefly, to put it in a nut-shell, I'm not going!"

"You can't be seriously thinking this has something to do with that broken mirror!"

Suddenly the familiar, double footsteps, swinging canes, black hatted men march up to us. "Hello!" They sing while climbing down the ladder. "Bad news, my friends. We've just heard that Max Bird has escaped!"

I had heard that he had obtained the model ship of the Unicorn, and was working with Sakharine. They were discovered for their crimes to come in possession of the ship and was arrested.

"What did I tell you? Bad luck, Valentine! A good start, isn't it?..." The Captain grumbles.

"Yes, that troublesoome antique dealer - he managed to give two policemen the slip when he was being taken for questioning."

"That's bad..." Tintin's brow furrow in thought.

"There's a letter for you Captain." says one of the men boarding the ship with us.

"For me? What's this about?" The Captain takes an envelope from the man and rips it open. "Billions of bilious blue blistering barnacles!"

"What is it Captain?" I ask.

"Is it bad news, Captain?" Asks Tintin.

"Read for yourself! It's ghastly!" The Captain holds out the parchment, which Tintin takes.

DOCTOR

Dear Captain

I have considered your case, and conclude that your illness is due to poor live condition.

You must therefore undergo the following treatment

DIET - STRICTLY FORBIDDEN:

All acoholic beverages (wine, beer, cider, spirits, cocktails...

The list goes on. "Good day, gentlemen! Young lady, I hope I'm not intruding?" Greets the Professor, tipping his hat. "No? Well, I'm happy to tell you my machine is ready now. When may I come aboard?"

"You can't come aboard! We aren't interested in you machine!" Bellows the Captain, already angry.

"Tomorrow?"

"No! Not tomorrow! Never!"

"Today?...Good. I'll go and fetch it once." He walks away excitedly, and the Captain jumps up and runs after him.

"I hope his doesn't hurt the Professors feelings." I mumble to myself as I watch the Captain grab the Professor, shaking him while yelling in his ear.

"Blistering barnacles! You may be deaf, but you aren't blind are you?"

He pulls out a marker and writes on the side of the building.

'WE ARE NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR MACHINE!'

"That's that!" states the Captain, climbing down the ladder. "Now he understands!"

"Let's hope so..." Says Tintin, walking back over with the police officers. I didn't even notice they left with the commotion caused by the Captain.

He lights a match as Thompson and Thomson approaches him. "Captain? Is what Tintin says really true? He's just told us you've decided not to go. It seems you broke a mirror and you are afrai-"

"Afraid?"

I look at Tintin to see a devilish smile. He catches my eye and winks.

"Me, afraid?...Afraid of what?...Afraid of whom?...Afraid of you perhaps? Captain Haddock fears nothing! You understand? We weigh anchor at dawn tomorrow, no matter what anyone says!...OUCH!"

The Captain jumps a foot in the air, dropping burnt out match.

"So Captain? You not afraid of a little bad luck?" I suggest, cheekily.

"You heard me! I fear nothing!" He stomps away and I turn to Tintin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The rest of the day consisted of loading the ship. Every so often, I would look down the side of the boat. The occasional memory echoing in my head, but I shook it away each time. This time, they won't get in my way. I simply won't let them.


	5. 5

Sun warmed my cheeks and lit up the world around us. The marketplace was as busy as I first saw it. People bustling around. The colours of objects, clothes and signs were filled with vibrant yellows, oranges and blues. There is so much to see.

Tintin stopped by a painter. I didn't notice and kept walking further into this frantic world. Something caught my eye.

"You are a thirty pence short ma'am. I'm afraid you don't have enough to buy this stool. Perhaps you can come back another day."

"Oh, dear. That's every last pence I own. Oh dear."

A small hunch-back lady continued to search for any more money. But came up short. I felt guilty for her. She doesn't look very wealthy at all.

It's only thirty pence.

"Excuse me, but if you want the stool, I could give you another thirty pence. No trouble at all."

"Oh no. I can't take your money."

"Here you go ma'am." I handed to money over to the small lady and walked off before she can protest any further.

Then I noticed Tintin wasn't with me. Where did he go. The point of going with him was so I didn't get lost...again.

I circled back to where I last saw him and there he was, paying a man for a painting of himself.

"Valentine! There you are. What do you think of this?" He held the painting next to himself so I could compare.

"I think it's adorable. He even got your rosey-red cheeks" I teased.

A concern look crossed his face. "Where is snowy?"

"I don't know. I don't think he followed me."

"He was here a few minutes ago..." He rolled up the painting and walked away in search of Snowy. "Snowy!"

I followed, eye glued into the crowd, searching for the small, white mutt.

As we were walking, I notice Tintin brush back his hair...only to have it poof back up again. I suppressed my giggles with a smile.

Snowy runs up to us, barking. Tintin came to the conclusion that he must have been chasing cats again.

I scratch Snowy behind the ears, unaware of what had caught Tintin's eyes.

"Valentine, look at this!"

"What?" From what I could see, Tintin was merely looking at his own reflection, but what I didn't see was what was behind him.

He stood up and edged towards a model ship, memorised.

"Triple masted, double decks, fifty guns. Isn't she a beauty?"

Leaned in behind him, agreeing silently. It really was a true work of art.

The seller saw the pair of us. "Very unique specimen that is. From an old sea captain's estate."

"The Unicorn" I whispered, but loud enough for both Tintin and the seller to hear.

The seller gave information about it, in which was mostly corrected by Tintin. He concluded with, "You won't find another one of these mate. And it's only two quid."

"I'll give you a pound."

"Done!"

As the seller carefully unlocked the cabinet and handed the ship to Tintin, I saw a man in a blue suit heading towards us, shoving passed people.

"Tintin..." I started.

"Hey bud, 'ow much for the boat?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just sold it to this young gent and his lady." Ignoring the comment, I turned to the man.

"Oh yea? Tell me what you paid..." he put his arm on my shoulder and started to walk Tintin and I away in a very business like fashion. "...and I'll give you double."

The seller over heard us and interrupted. "Double!"

I shrugged off his arm and stepped closer to Tintin. "Thanks" Tintin began and I looked at him. Then he said to my relief, "...but it's not for sale."

"Look kid!" He stepped closer. I stepped back and edged a little behind Tintin. I didn't like where this was going. "I'm trying to help you out. And I don't think you realised this, but you're about to walk into a whole messed of danger." I noticed how he circled us. Snowy did too, whining a little, but mostly listening to the conversation between Tintin...and this man.

"What kind of danger." Tintin pressed.

The man sighed and began to back off. "I'm warning ya. Get rid of the boat and get out while you still can. These people DO NOT play nice." With that, he turned around and hurried away.

"What people?" Tintin mumbled to himself.

"Wonderful!" I jumped nearly a foot in the air. Turning round, I became face to face with a tall man in a dark red coat, peering down at the ship. "Oh...it's just...wonderful. Don't bother wrapping it, I'll take it as it is. Does anyone object if I pay by check?" He appears completely oblivious to me and even Tintin who is holding the boat.

"If you want to buy it, you're going to have to talk to the kids." The seller seems annoyed at all of these men wanting the ship now.

"I see..." The new man eyed me and flicked his eyes toward Tintin. "...Well let these kids...name their price..."

"Name their price!" Exasperated, the seller complained. "...ten years now I have been flogging brick and brack and I miss 'name your price' by one bleating minute." I ignored his foul mouth and turned to Tintin again.

"Sorry, I already explained to the other gentleman, it's not for sale."

"Then let me appeal to your better nature..." This man just won't give up "...I recently acquire Marlinspike Hall, and this ship, as I am sure you are aware was once part of the estate."

"Of the late sea captain" added Tintin.

The man continued off Tintin's statement about how the family fell apart. 'Generations of drinking' were mentioned also, but I don't see how his point is valid.

"I am sorry" I interrupted and stepped forward, tired of the man's failed attempts. "But as he has already told you, it is not for sale."

I slipped back by Tintin's side while he finished the conversation and we walked back home.

I risked a glance behind us, and all I saw was a moving wall of people.

"Well that was rude, wasn't it?"

"Yes indeed" Tintin agreed.

When we arrived outside my place, I said my goodbyes, and a thank you for a lovely morning, but I have work to prepare for and with that, we departed.


	6. 6

A/N

Thought I'll slip this Chapter in before I leave. Hope ya like it, and please tell me if I didn't get the scary/grotesque/creepiness in this first part. AND... hope you like the ending. ^o^

*A body lay cradled on the floor. Beads of sweat rolls down his neck. He shook as if he was in deep pain. His breath was hot, sticky. I could feel it even from here. It was all around me. The world buzzed, there was nothing to it but that buzzing. I could take my eyes away from the man which lay before me at anytime. But I didn't.

His hands was at his face, crawling at something. His hair was patchy. Where hair wasn't, bloody clumps and loose skin was.

His dark shirt, untucked in places, was wet. It soaked in to the floor, leaving a dark patches, of what I soon came to realise, was blood.

Finally I look up.

His teeth were missing. Blood rolling out of his eye like tears. In one hand, a knife dangles. The other holds nothing, for there was no hand to hold anything with. He stared at me. Eyes penetrating into me. I could feel him grip me. Hands tighter. My throat closes. Blood coats his hands. But he is just standing there.

I could smell a bitter, metallic must. It clogged my throat.

I jerked forward sharply. Thick red spewed out of me. I couldn't stop it. It spattered all over the floor. It felt like something is forcing itself out, but my throat was too small. It struggled.

I hear a high pitch scream.*

Pitch black everywhere. I couldn't see. All I could hear was the sound of my voice clawing it's way out of me. I clamp a hand over my mouth. Footsteps slam against the ground on deck. I scramble up to a sitting position, tucking myself away in the corner.

The door crashes open. Bright torches blind me and I bury my head beneath my arms.

"Valentine! Valentine!" Yells Tintin.

"There she is." I hear the Captain say.

"Valentine! What happened? Are you okay?" I lift my head slowly to see the Captain search around frantically for any intruders. Tintin crawls across the bed. "Valentine...Talk to me."

I open my mouth and try to talk, but nothing came out. The only thing I got out of that was the feeling of swallowing nails. My eyes started watering. Instead of talking, I just shake my head.

I close my eyes again and feel his arms wrap around me securely. "Nothing's here! Nobody's here." Says the Captain.

"You hear that?" Tintin whispers soothingly. "You're safe. Nothing is going to happen."

The Captain clears his throat. "Well...if you won't be needing me, I think I might go to bed now..." He walks out, but not before mumbling something along the lines of "Leave you two love birds alone."

We sit there for a while, cuddled up in each others arms. I start to feel sleeply again. I then hear a sort of tapping...or scratching on the floor and look down to see Snowy, sniffing around.

"S-snowy." I croak.

"Come here boy." Says Tintin. Snowy jumps up on the bed and yawns. Tintin shuffles a little, separating from me and holds up the blanket. "Snuggle down. We'll be exhausted if we don't try to sleep again." I do as I'm told.

Before Tintin lies down too, he takes off his coat, lying it across the end of the bed, and then wraps up me in his arms. Warmth

"T-tintin." I whisper.

"Yea?" He whispers back in my ear.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"It was only a dream." I reply. He sits up and leans over me to look at me in the eyes.

"That's nothing to be sorry for...It is I who should be sorry. I know you had a traumatising experience. It's g-"

"That's was twelve years ago."

"And? It's not something one can just get over. You of all, should know that."

"It's not fair on you...a-and Haddock...a-an-"

"Shush." I and I do. "What you have been through is nothing to argue about. I care about you. A lot. And I will do whatever it takes to make sure you are safe, and not afraid. Now, if you like, in the morning we co-"

"No!" He stops. "...no.." I whisper. "We have came so far. I'm not going to let this stop me."

"You are very brave."

I chuckle. "Says you. My savour. My hero. My...L..." I trail off, not sure whether to say what I want to, but Tintin finishes it for me.

"Lover."

I smile. "Yes. My lover."

I reach up to cup his cheek. He leans into it and kisses my palm before slowly and hesitantly, he meets his lips with mine.

My eyes flatter close. My heart pounds. Blood flushes into my cheeks. His lips are so gently placed, so perfectly onto mine. Time stops. The world stops spinning. The ocean waves stops.

When he leaves, it feels too soon. I pull my eyes open. He is looking back down at me, nervously. He wants me to say something.

"That...was...magical."


	7. 7

I'mmmmm BACK!

Hope ya like this chappy, and hope I didn't make you wait too long. Comment Comment Comment.

And there should be another chappy coming soon...like tomorrow soon. XD

When I wake, slowly opening my eyes, I find Tintin's warm, strong arms around my middle and reaching round my lower back. My arms were hooked loosely around his neck, pulling my body into his, and I rest my head on his steadily rising and falling chest. His essence fill me with a calm sort of joy and his quiet snores comfort me.

Just behind my legs is a heavy weight which my legs curve around. It too snored quietly, and when I glance over, I see a white furry leg, out-stretched. It was Snowy. I remember last night and feel slightly embarrassed...but then as the memory reaches the end of last nights events...I smiled. I remember his warm lips pressing against mine. How magical that was. I also remember his adorable ears turning a very dark red in the nightlight. His shy smile, which he has never used for anyone else, makes me feel warm and gooey inside.

Tintin stirs, his body briefly tensing, cuddling me tighter, before sighing and relaxing once again. I watch his expression go from a look of slight pain or concentration, to an exhausted one moments before his eyes tiredly open. His eyes looked grey in this light, and took a few moments to adjust, coming into contact with mine. "Valentine." He mumbles, only just audible.

"Tintin." I whisper back, smiling. I heard footsteps outside, and sighed. "Guess it's time for treasure hunting."

"Indeed." Tintin agreed, but neither one of us moved. We just enjoyed the company of each other. It was one of those moment you don't want to ever end. It was only when we heard one of the crew members calling out orders to another did Tintin finally, and reluctantly, heave himself up and out of bed. Snowy, woken by his movements, hops down from the bed, scratches, then lets out a huge yawn.

When Tintin slips on his coat over his loose pyjamas, and reaches the door I call out, "See you soon."

"The sooner, the better." He winks and swings the door open, steps out into a light breeze, and shuts the door behind him. Moments later, I finally get up myself and get dressed for the day. I put on practical pants and blouse with a pullover to keep warm.

When I push open my door, I quickly yank it shut again as, Bill the cook zips passed the door...clearly angry.

I step out the door to see him raging at Tintin and the Captain. I walk up cautiously.

"-Yesterday, it was a box of biscuits! This morning a whole chicken has disappeared!" He must be referring to Snowy. I slide up next to the Captain.

"The wretched dog!" remarked Tintin, annoyed. He then started to search round, looking for him. "Snowy! Snowy! Where is he hiding...Snowy!" He starts walking down deck, the cook on his heels followed by the Captain, I decided to walk up to the bridge, keeping an eye out for Snowy.

I watch out for anything concerning for a while when finally the Captain stomps in. "Thundering typhoons! That cook...pointing his finger at innocent souls because he 'supposed'! He 'Supposed'!"

"Good morning to you too. Does this mean that Snowy didn't steal the chicken?" I reply.

"Well...no...but Snowy can't be accused unless proven guilty! The cook has no proof against him!" The Captain argued, taking the wheel and adjusting the ship back on the course.

The day carried on the same as the day before. There was little discussion, so I decided to go round, looking for anyone needing an extra hand, I wasn't really needed though and once I arrived back at the bridge, I could see that the Captain and Tintin were perviously talking about something important...and private. The abrupt silence when I entered the room put me on edge.

"Did I interrupt something, boys?" I laugh.

"Nope, nothing at all." Replied Tintin quickly, suddenly appearing all cheerful again. The Captain had a smirk on his face. I choose to shake off any suspicions.

When the sun finally started to fall down below the sea, we retire back to our cabins. I find Snowy and take him into the cabin. "No more stealing, okay?" I tell him. He was a smart dog and probably did understand. In response, he jumped on the bed and curled up. I quickly slip into my night gown and sit down beside Snowy, patting him.

Tintin knocks on the door and I tell him he can come in. He was smiling. "Someone has apparently taken the Captains Whiskey. Perhaps there is somebody out there who is concerned for the Captains health."

"Oh really! It won't have anything to do with a... young ginger journalist? Will it?" I teased.

He shook his head. "Nope. No idea who is behind this, but I think it can wait till morning."

Tintin had already moved into this cabin now. He grabbed his pyjamas, already starting to get change. Quickly I turn around, facing the wall fluster and embarrassed. I distract myself with Snowy, pretending not to care.

I suppose boys must do that all the time...but I don't know. I just know that I'm not comfortable with it yet.

I feel Tintin sit down beside me and I turn and smile. "Ready?"

"Only if you are."

I crawl under the blankets and cuddle up next to him. When my eyelids began it droop there was a sudden loud banging at the door followed by the Captains gruff and distressed voice.

"Tintin! Valentine! Come quickly! There's not a moment to lose!"

Concerned, Tintin and I both jump out of bed. I grab my long cardigan and shrug it on while Tintin opens the door. "We're going the blow up!...There's a bomb in the hold!" Panics the Captain.

"Calm down Captain! Now show us what you mean." I say, handing Tintin his coat and helping him put it on. The Captain then took off, leading the way hurriedly.

"I went to the hold to open a case of of whisky...and instead of whisky, I found a bomb there!" Explained the Captain.

We turned and made our way downstairs. "H-here we are...careful!" warned the Captain as we head down a corridor, Tintin now leading. We came to a door, which Tintin and I marched through, but the Captain stayed back. "Careful!...Don't go near it!"

"How are we going to get to the bottom of this if we don't go near it, Captain?" I asked, Tintin already prying open a case. Inside, were odd black pieces of metal. Delicately I pick one up to investigate.

"Well?..." Pressed the Captain, peeking around the door.

"Steel plates!" Answers Tintin surprised.

"Steel plates?" questions the Captain, skeptically walking up to my side. "You're right, by thunder!" He took the plate from my hands and scan the case it came from. "Then it's not a bomb after all?" The Captain then concluded.

"Definitely not. Look, we'll open another case..." Tintin pries open another, it revealed more of the same.

"Blistering barnacles! More steel plates!"

"And in this one..." Tintin walks to another case, repeating the process.

"More steel plates..." whispers the Captain. "Steaming blood!" He then exclaims, punching the air angrily. "There's not a drop of whisky aboard! If I catch the monster who played this trick on us, he'll be in for a rough time!..."

I yawn, and Snowy sits down by my leg, leaning into me. Tintin walks over seeing my yawn, dragging the unhappy Captain with him. "Come on, we'll try and solve this mystery in the morning."

I couldn't agree more. I scoop up Snowy and climb back up the stairs and into the cabin, followed by Tintin. Dropping my cardigan on the floor, I snuggle back into the soft bed. Tintin's arms soon wrap around me, and without any words, I fall asleep.


	8. 8

I open my sore eyes and stare ahead at the wall, washed down with pale golden light. Hot tears roll down from the corner of my eyes and drip onto the pillow, but I made no sound.

It was just a dream.

Just a simple dream, I remind myself, before taking a deep breath in, before letting out all the fear, despair and panic that built up in my chest, choking me in inside, in one long exhale. I think about the boy holding me in his arms, his soft snores and his gentle breathing. He makes me feel safe and the fear inside of me melts away. Warmth fills me as I become aware of his body against mine, his warmth radiating and protecting me.

It was just a dream.

A lie.

It never happened.

I knew what happened that one day, when my life changed for ever, but sometimes, when I'm dreaming, it's hard to tell what was real and what is just me. My mind gives me false memories. I see terrors I never witnessed, and feel the victims I never met. It tortures me. It frightens me.

I snuggle further down into the soft bed and find one of Tintin's hands, and just hold it. I close my eyes, trying to find peace, sleep even, resting until everyone else finally awakes.

...

After setting sail, Haddock, Tintin and I gather to investigate the crime of the missing Whisky. We start by ruling out innocent suspects.

"Well, we can't accuse Snowy anymore. Some biscuits, even a chicken perhaps...but not a bottle of whisky, surely." I state, clearing Snowy's name. Haddock and Tintin agreed.

As we continued our discussion, we make our way along the deck, the sea lapping at the sides of the boat, keeping me on alert mode, and around the corner ahead of us was Snowy.

Snowy appeared to be dancing around clumsily, heading in all directions but straight and as we neared, he eventually fell over and looked up at us, cocking his head to the side, looking at us helplessly.

"Oh dear..." I say.

"Great snakes!...He...he...why, he's drunk!" Tintin stops and picks him up. Snowy licks him and I laugh. "Snowy, what have you done? Ugh! Your breath smells of whisky!"

I could smell it from here. "Surely he didn't steal the Captains whisky?" I ask, not believing it to be true.

Tintin sets Snowy down and orders him to show us where he got it. We follow the dog as he sways around another corner and stumbles over to a wall dripping with whisky. I look up.

"See, the bottle must have smashed up there. Let's investigate." Says Tintin.

I lead the way, climbing a series of ladders towards the lifeboats. On the edge of the platform, shards of broken whisky bottles and a puddle of the foul liquid pooled, half dripping down the wall. "There." I point out to the others who were just reaching the top.

"Blistering Barnacles! If I ever catch him!" the Captain stomps over.

"Sh!...Listen..." Tintin points over at one of the lifeboats.

I edge closer to Tintin and hear a faint wheezing sort of snoring sound. I look at Tintin alarm. "Someone is asleep in this lifeboat!" I mouth quietly.

"Impossible: the lashings are secure...at least..." The Captain makes his way around the other side of the boat. "Blistering barnacle! The lashings are free on this side! There's someone in this lifeboat!"

I start to undo the lashings on this side and Tintin helps lift the top.

"Thundering typhoons!"


	9. 9

A/N

RIGHT!!! SO! To all ye peeps back from 2015 with the first story, man am I sorry, but this is it for now. Maybe someday I will return to this... but as for now, I have other ambitions.   
Those you have recently follow this story, thanks for checking it out, and don't be a stranger! I really appreciate when people still give a damn. Follow the story, and maybe in a year or so, I might continue. 

NOOOOOOW Ima just sponsor my other story, 'Hello Rapture' cause it needs some love! Hello Rapture is a BioShock fanfic, and is my current (2019) story. Bioshock is a video game with a complex background. Play the game, and check it out!

Back to the story....

ENJOY :)

(|)(|)(|)(|)(|)(|)(|)(|)(|)(|)(|)(|)(|)(|)(|)

I gaped at the person inside. Never would I expect this.

"Professor Calculus?..."

I look towards the Captain. His face slowly burning a crimson red, teeth clenching and hands balling, then in a blink he was down at the Professor, shaking him violently awake.

"Billions of bilious blue blistering barnacles! Get up, you!"

The once peaceful and sleeping Professor jerked awake, widening his eyes at the site of the captain who continued to yell. "My whisky, you wretch! What have you done with my whisky? Thundering typhoons answer me! WHERE'S MY WHISKY?"

I pulled on the Captain arm, urging him to stop. He let go, still furious, and the little man finally spoke. "I must confess, I did sleep rather badly, but hope you will give me a cabin..."

"A Cabin!" Starts the Captain again. "...I'll give you a cabin! I'm going to stow you in the bottom of the hold for the rest of the voyage, on dry bread and water! And my whisky! Where's my whisky?"

"It's on board of course!"

I frown, not sure if the Professor was meaning what the Captain wanted him to mean, but the Captain had no doubt and all anger diminished in a second. "It's on board! ...Heaven be praised!"

"...Naturally it is in separate pieces..." He continues.

The Captain's face fell. "In separate pieces...My whisky is in separate pieces?"

"Of course, it is a little smaller than the first one, but nevertheless, it was too big to pass unnoticed. So I had to dismantle it and pack all the parts in the cases..."

"But what about the whisky out of those cases! Tell me! Is it still ashore?"

"Oh no!...No, no. It was the night before you sailed. The cases were still on the quay, ready to be embarked. I took out all the bottles they contained, and put the pieces of my machine in their plac-"

"WRETCH! Ignoramus!...Abominable Snowman!...I'll throw you overboard! Overboard. D' you hear?" Yells the Captain!

The professor instantly perks up, a big smile on his face. "Thank you, Captain! Thank you very much! It's just what I expected from you...Such a kind welcome! You'll see - you won't regret it!"

The look of pure shock and utter confusion planted of Captains face was the most priceless looks I have ever seen. I waved over to the Professor and led him to a free room, avoiding words in case of another misunderstanding situation.

Over the next few days, we grow closer to our distinction. The Professor keeps himself busy with reassembling his machine, the Captain and Tintin kept track of our progress across the seas and I distracted myself with tasks such as cleaning or helping Bill the cook. Even though Bill accused Snowy for stealing, he is a pretty kind person.

My nightmares are still with me, but it's nice to wake up in someones arms. I feel less scared each day, but the fear will never leave and Tintin knows it. He has felt some what guilty for me being stuck on a ship for who knows how long, but as long as he is here with me, I'll be just fine.

I realise I never told him the end of the story, and I know he is more than curious. I feel brave enough to tell him, but not right now. Soon. The only thing I worry about is, if I tell him, I may relive those memories. But maybe everything will be much better if I finish it. There is only one way to find out I guess.

I walk into the bridge to check up on the boys. "Morning. Got any news?"

"Yes! Great news, come and see lassie. Look!" Captain points at a penciled in cross on one of the maps. "We have reached the position indicated by the scrolls. We should soon see the island off which the Unicorn sank..."

Tintin beside him was frowning at the maps and other papers and sheets spread out over the table. "Isn't the island marked on any charts"

"No, but that sometimes happens with small, unimportant islands. Come on, we'll try to spot it." The Captain replies, grabbing his binoculars and heads out the door. I follow excitedly, grabbing Tintin's hand.

Today, the wind blew strong. My hair, thankfully fastened back in a hair tie, flicked and whipped around. I watch Tintin's quiff do the same, but a lot less dramatically. Somehow, it still fought against the blast of wind.

The waves rolled by. The sea was restless and clouds stretched across the sky, leaving only a small patch where the sun beamed through. All there was the see was the big deep blue.

"Can you see anything yet?" I asked Tintin who was concentrating hard. His brow furrowed a little. It was quite cute.

"Nothing."

Thompson and Thomson walked up to us, followed by Calculus. "Can you see anything?" Asked Thomson standing beside the Captain.

"Not yet. But there's a bottle of champagne for the first one the sight land!" Announce the Captain.

With the competition set, Thompson and Thomson eagerly looked out to sea. The professor followed suit.

Minutes pass and the waves grow. I grip the rail in front of me. Ahead was still just the ocean. No land, no birds. Nothing.

Suddenly the Professor excitedly points out to sea. "Over there!"

Everybody is crowds round the Professor, trying to site land. I follow the direction of his finger but couldn't see anything. Nor couldn't anyone else.

"Where's the island?...I can't see anything..." asked the Captain, frustration edging his voice.

"It was Captain. A shark, I know it was! I saw one, I really did!" Confirms the Professor in a way that reminds me somewhat of a small child trying to persuade his parents.

Surprisingly with no words, the Captain groans with annoyance and continues to search the sea.

"It can't be too far away now." Reassures Tintin. I just wasn't sure if he was reassuring me or himself.

"Hmmm." I agreed. "Maybe it's just smaller than we expected and is easier to miss..." I suggest.

I turn to see the Captain at my other side. "Still no sign...It's very strange..." He grumbles.

Thompson beside the Captain asks what the name of the island is, in which the Captain replies it wasn't marked on any charts, so we don't know. Thompson continues to doubt and suggest that the Captain has made a mistake.

"Oh, so I made a mistake in my calculation, did I? All right: they're on my table. Go and check them! Yes you! Now! Go on! Check them!" He snaps.

Out of the blue, Calculus perks up. "Tell me Captain, was that a fish jumping out of the water just now?"

"No, it was a grand piano!" Captain says sarcastically.

"Ah, I didn't think it could have been at fish..."

A smile grows on my face and I look up at Tintin. He too smile down at me. I look back out to sea, searching for the island, moments later, feeling Tintin's gentle but strong arm hook around my waist, pulling me against him. It made me feel secure to have him there. I hold his hand on my tummy, and we search the seas together.

Not long later Thompson and Thomson shuffle back over with the papers in their hands. Gingerly, Thompson said, "You must forgive me, Captain, but there really is a little mistake in your calculations. Look, this is where we are exactly..."

The Captain snatches the papers and scans them. I watch as the Captain grip on the papers loosens and he closes his eyes for a second before opening them again and saying, "You are right...I have made a mistake. Gentlemen, please take off your hat's."

While holding his hat in his hands, he dips his head and closes his eyes as if praying. I didn't know what I couldn't be more, that the Captain made a mistake in the calculations or that he actually admitted to it.

A few seconds of silence and Thompson had to ask "Why must we take off our hats. Capt-"

"Sh!" Was all he replied before resuming his position with his eyes closed.

"But Captain. tell us what you mean..."

"Now..." The Captain starts, bringing his mind back to reality, "I mean, gentlemen, that according to your calculations we are now standing inside Westminster Abbey!" He yells, and with that, Thompson and Thomson stomp off embarrassed.

Turning back to the sea, we search some more. "Thousands off thundering typhoons! Where's that miserable island got to?" A few minutes later, the Captain spoke again. "I'm beginning to think Sir Francis Haddock was pulling our legs..."

"I'm beginning to think so too!" Agreed Tintin, but I didn't want to believe it.

"Captain, maybe we should check our position." I suggest.

"All right, I'll go and fetch my sextant." The Captain heads into the bridge, returning moments later with the small device in his hands. "That's it...Let's go in and I'll work it out..." The Captain said slowly, busying himself.

Tintin holds my hand and leads me inside where we sat and waited. It was passed noon now, and the sun was high. Clouds cleared away, but the seas stay rough. The constant jolts had me on me toes, but I had become much better.

Tintin noticed. "You seem to be much better being at sea. You coping alright?"

"Just fine. Having you with me makes it feel a lot safer." He smiles and I snuggle in his arms. We waited for the Captain in a comforting silence for a few minutes. When he does arrive, he was not happy.

"The figures given in the parchments were latitude 20º37'42" North, longitude 70º52'15" West. Here's our position now; the same latitude, longitude 71º2'29" West" He hands the paper to Tintin and sighs. "So, we've already passed the right point, and yet we saw nothing...I simply can't understand it!"

I study the papers and then grab the original scroll from Sir Francis and look at them. An idea struck. "I think I've got it."

"What do you mean?" Ask the Captain surprised.

"The meridian from which you calculated the degrees of longitude was of course the Greenwich meridian..."

"So supposing Sir Francis used a french chart - then zero would be on the paris meridian - and that lies more than two degrees east of Greenwich!" Tintin finishes.

"Exactly!"

"Blistering barnacles, that's an idea! You may be right Valentine! Perhaps we are too far to the west. We'll go back on our tracks...Coxswain at the wheel! Helm hard a-port! Midships!...Steer due east!" The Captain excitedly calls, stepping up the the wheel, spinning it and catching it in the other hand.

The boat veers round, objects falling off the table at such force, but we didn't care. We knew that we would be right for sure.

There was a knock at the door, and the Captain opened it to Professor Calculus.

"Captain, what is happening? We seem to be turning back."

"Yes Professor Calculus. We're turning back."

"Oh that's all right then...I was afraid we were turning back." Replied the professor before walking away.

"As long as he's happy, I'm happy." I say aloud.

Later that evening I hear the Captain calling out. "Land! Land! There it is at last! Our treasure island!"

I find him and look out towards a breath taking, beautiful island. Lush green trees grew tall and strong. A mountain grew in the centre of it, and I wonder if it is possible for it to be a volcano.

"It's too late to go ashore tonight. We'll drop anchor, and tomorrow we'll explore the island." Plans the Captain, and as much as I wanted to set foot on land again, the idea was reasonable. The last thing we need is to be getting lost on unknown land.

I don't know how long I spent gazing at the island, but everybody had already became bored and went to occupy themselves with work. The golden light sunk behind the mountains, creating long shadows which soon turned into a black silhouette against the purple sky.

Arms wrapped around my waist, causing me to jolt with fright. I turn to see Tintin holding me, gazing out to the island.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I ask, returning my eyes to the mysterious black land ahead of us.

"Yes, very. So beautiful, I can only think of one thing that is more so."

"What that?" I ask curiously.

"You."

My breath hitches. "I'm sure there's more than that."

"Nope. To me, you are the most beautiful person in the world."

"You are the sweetest, kindest, most loyal person I know. I have never meet anyone alike."

I turn to face him, and stare in his warm blue gaze. I see so much in his eyes alone in this one point.

Hope

Adventure

Joy

Compassion

Love.

It was at this point where I think I found the one. The only one.

I lean up, raising up on my toes, as he comes down and we meet in the middle.

It was slow and sweet. Warmth spread throughout my whole body. My heart stopped. I bring my hands up his back, taking time to feel the soft knitting of his pullover and find his neck.

His hands, still at my waist, wrap further around me, hugging me closer into him. I sunk into him. Melting. 

*BRRRRRRR*

I jump away and look around. Tintin turns towards the bridge. Inside, was none other than Captain Haddock. Heat rose up my neck to the tips of my ears. Captain smiled cheekily at us before disappearing elsewhere.

"I-I'm going to...umm bed now." I stutter.

Tintin looks at me, equally embarrassed, and nods. I slip past him and find my way to the cabin.


End file.
